


BUZZ, BUZZ

by HeavenlyHunny



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Mild S&M, background Creek, slight Kenny/Kyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyHunny/pseuds/HeavenlyHunny
Summary: He really shouldn't have taken Cartman's phone. Kyle looked down at the bulge in his pants. He'd never be able to live this one down.





	BUZZ, BUZZ

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first SP fanfic and it definitely won't be my last! This is sort of a prequel to a story that I'm gonna start later. Enjoy! (And yes this is Kyman...I love it and I'm not ashamed XD)

Bzzzzzzzzz, bzzzzzzz

Cartman groaned and reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone.

POOR BOI:

haha, made you look ;)

That fucking asshole

"No phones in class, Eric," Mr. Garrison barked, shooting him a sharp glare.

Cartman rolled his eyes and mumbled something about Garrison minding his own cock sucking business. He looked back at Kenny who still had that stupid smirk on his face. Cartman almost felt bad for him.

He was so pathetic.

He and Stan had been trying, non stop, to scare the shit out of him, to no avail. They'd put spiders in his locker, had Butters dress up as a Wereprecaun and sneak into Cartman's room, and even told him his mom had died. But nothing worked.

Cartman smirked to himself. He yawned dramatically and stretched his arms. He sneaked one around the chair next to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the ginger boy next to him frown. Cartman leaned over slightly, still looking forward, and tugged on one of the Jew's curls.

"Knock it off, fatass!" Kyle gritted through his teeth and angrily swatted Cartman's hand away.

Today was one of those rare days where Kyle hadn't worn his infamous ushanka. Much to his own dismay, Cartman had taken noticed and made sure to touch his 'Jewfro' every chance he got.

"Why Kaaahhhhl?" Cartman teased, "You don't like it?"

"Leave me alone," Kyle grumbled

He was so not in the mood for Cartman's bullshit.

"I already have enough going on as it is," Kyle thought to himself, sadly.

But of course that didn't stop Cartman. He smiled as he turned on his phone camera and started taking pictures in Kyle's face...with the flash on.

"Hehe," Cartman snickered as he took pic after pic.

Kyle's face was turning a bright shade of red. He snapped his eyes shut as Cartman shoved the light in his face again. He balled up his fists up...tighter...tighter.

"FUCK OFF FATASS!" Kyle shouted, looking Cartman dead in the eye, his face fuming.

The whole class was silent and Garrison turned to look at the two boys.

"KYLE AND ERIC! DO THE TWO OF YOU WANNA GET WRITTEN UP?! OR WILL YOU BE ABLE TO BEHAVE YOURSELVES FOR THE REST OF CLASS!" he yelled impatiently.

Kyle gave Cartman another death glare.

"Fine," the two of them mumbled in unison.

Garrison went back to teaching his lesson. Kyle spotted Cartman's phone on the desk and quickly snatched it off.

"Eh! Give it back Jew!" Cartman snapped and reached to grab it back.

"Eric! What did I just say?!" Garrison snapped, looking over his shoulder at the overweight teen.

Cartman grumbled and sat back down in his seat with his arms folded. He refused to look at Kyle.

Kyle smirked to himself and clutched the phone in his lap.

It was a short lived victory.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Kyle jumped slightly and his eyes widened. He let out a soft moan. Kyle quickly moved the phone from where it had been sitting in his lap.

He could see Cartman giving him a curious and taunting look out the corner of his eye.

From the way Kyle was holding onto the phone, Cartman could see that it was Kenny who had texted again.

Cartman felt his dick give a little twitch as the idea came to his mind.

"BAD THOUGHTS BAD THOUGHTS!" Cartman thought, clutching his forehead and sighing.

He could feel Kyle looking at him.

"Teehee, you should do it Eric," CupidMe appeared in front of Cartman with his usual wings and rosy cheeks.

"No CupidMe, I'm not a total faggot like you!" Cartman whined.

"Teehee! Well Eric don't you remember our...little date a while ago," CupidMe responded, batting his eyelashes and flying closer to Cartman.

"That was one time CupidMe!" Cartman snapped back.

CupidMe frowned a little but spoke up anyway.

"But member when you put Butter's wiener in your mouth?" CupidMe reminded, "it's the same way with Kahl! It'll make him gay, Eric, not you!"

"That's right, CupidMe!" Cartman said smirking, "you're so awesome and keewwwll!"

"Cartman who the hell are you talking to?" Kyle asked him. Looking at him as if he had just grown a second head.

"None of your business, Jew," Cartman said, giving Kyle a wide smile.

"Who is CupidMe?" Kyle asked him curiously.

Cartman ignored his remark and quickly opened his binder and tore a sheet of paper.

The sound was loud and earned him an eye roll from Garrison.

He quickly scribbled a note to Kenny.

Hey Poor Boy! Use that spam texting app you have and send me like 1000 messages in a row. Don't ask why just do it! - Cartman

He quickly looked up at Garrison, who had paused to get something from his desk, and quickly threw the note back to Kenny.

The blonde boy flinched as it hit him in the cheek. He gave Cartman a dark look as he opened the crumpled piece of paper.

Kenny read the note and his face quickly turned into one confusion. He gave Cartman and odd look before rolling his eyes and pulling out his phone.

Cartman watched eagerly as Kenny typed away. He turned back to Kyle who looked straight ahead, seemingly way to into the lesson.

Cartman reached for his phone again, purposely going slow to give Kyle time to react. Kyle scowled and moved the phone back to its previous location. Cartman had to hide his smirk.

"This is going to be fun," he thought.

Cartman reached over and squeezed Kyle's thigh. Kyle didn't acknowledge it, but Cartman could see him stiffen up.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Kyle jumped again. His eyes rolled back into his head slightly.

Kyle grabbed to push the phone away, but Cartman quickly reached over and held his hands in place.

Kyle opened his mouth to protest.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

"Nnnnn," Kyle moaned softly. His cheeks turning a deep shade of red quickly. He knew Cartman heard that.

He didn't even have the strength to push out of Cartman's grip.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

"That's odd," Cartman said tauntingly, "I usually never have that many texts at once."

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

"Mmmmnn," Kyle moaned again, slightly louder this time.

He was thankful that Clyde, who was sitting to Kyle's right, was fast asleep.

Cartman leaned into Kyle's ear. His breath tickled the skin on Kyle's neck. He felt his jeans tighten even more than they already were, which he didn't think was even possible.

"Problems Kahl?" Cartman whispered. Kyle could practically hear his smirk.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

"Ah," Kyle groaned.

He turned his head to stare at Cartman. He tried his best to look angry but failed miserably and ended up looking needy and desperate.

He really needed to cum.

Cartman had this sadistic and amused expression on his face. Kyle was his. He couldn't fight it even if he wanted to.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Kyle close his eyes and turned his head away.

"C-Cartman," Kyle said. He tried sounding angry, but again failed and ended up sounding desperate, "m-move the p-phone."

"Now why would I do that?" Cartman thought out loud.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz

"C-cartman p-please...," Kyle groaned again.

Cartman couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had Kyle wrapped around his little fingers. He was squirming under his touch. Cartman wouldn't lie and say that he wasn't enjoying it himself.

Hearing Kyle moan shouldn't excite him that much, but it did. It did. A lot.

"Please what Kyle?" Cartman asked quietly. His smirk widened as Kyle opened his mouth to say something. No words came out.

Kyle didn't even know what his answer was.

Please let go? Please don't? Please stop? Please more? Please just fucking let me cum already?!

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

"Uhhh," Kyle moaned again, extremely loud this time.

The class went silent and Garrison looked a little concerned.

"Um Kyle?" he asked unsure, "is everything alright?"

Cartman looked over at Kyle. He was extremely red and he knew everyone was looking at him, waiting for an answer, but he still had his eyes closed.

Cartman raised his eyebrows amused at the sight. He reached and pinched Kyle's leg, forcing him to open his eyes.

"Kyle, I asked if you were okay?" Garrison repeated.

"I'm..."

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Kyle bit into his cheek as hard as he could. He could taste blood.

"I'm f-fine," he grumbled quietly.

Garrison blinked at him for a second and opened his mouth to say something. He must have decided against it as he eventually just sighed and continued to teach.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzz

Kyle bit his cheek again. It was getting harder and harder to resist. He didn't know how to get out of this. Even if he did manage to pry Cartman off of him, he would still have to somehow get out of the classroom without ANYONE noticing his bulge. Which was almost impossible with the vibrations of the phone becoming less spread apart.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Just as Kyle thought he couldn't take anymore, Cartman decided to up the ante.

He reached his other hand over and began to slowly and lightly, rub Kyle's back.

On any other normal occasion Kyle wouldn't be effected by this at all. If anything he probably wouldn't like it either. He wasn't someone who exactly liked to be touched at all. Physical affection was not really his thing.

But now...

Kyle started breathing heavy. He arched into Cartman's touch.

Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Cartman started drawing light circles on Kyle's back. He pressed the cell phone further onto Kyle's crotch.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Kyle threw his head back and started at the lights on the ceiling.

He felt Cartman lean into his ear again.

"Look at me, Kahl," Cartman growled.

The words were almost undoing.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Kyle finally tore his eyes off the ceiling and stared down at the desk.

He refused to give Cartman that kind of satisfaction.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz

"Uh...fuck," Kyle let out another loud breathy moan.

Garrison didn't stop teaching so Kyle assumed that he didn't hear it, even though it had been pretty loud. That didn't stop his classmates from noticing though.

Out of his peripheral vision he could see Wendy looking at him strangely. Craig tapped Tweak on the shoulder and pointed at Kyle. Heidi even looked over at him.

Ever since 4th grade, after she started dating Cartman, the boys had deemed her cool enough to hang out with them. She had more of a tomboyish personality and liked to do the same things they did. Throwing rocks at cars, prank calling, and even watching Terrance and Phillip. Stan, Kenny, Butters, Kyle, Heidi, and Cartman had done everything together since.

Even though she was considered "one of the guys" Kyle still found it weird to have her looking at him in this state. The one that was being caused by her "sort of boyfriend...kind of".

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Kyle let a low groan tumble out of his throat. Kyle turned his head a little...and that's when he saw it.

Kenny, Stan, and Heidi were all standing by the back counter. They all had their books in front of them so they could take their notes.

Garrison didn't really care where any one sat or stood in the classroom, as long as they payed attention.

Kyle saw Stan looking directly at him. His eyes were practically bugging out of his head. Heidi turned to whisper something in Kenny's ear and she snickered. Kenny typed something quick on his phone and then...

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Those bastards

He couldn't believe it. Kenny was actually in on it.

And Kyle would actually be mad about it, if he weren't so goddamn horny.

Kenny smirked and looked right at him. He was glad that Kenny didn't know that he was watching him too.

Kenny typed something quick and then set his phone down on the table.

He turned his attention back to Garrison, but not before catching Cartman's eye and giving him a wink.

Cartman winked back.

Kyle kept bracing himself for the sensation again. But nothing came.

He didn't know whether he was relived or bummed out.

And then...

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

"Shit," Kyle let out the long moan, which earned more glances from his classmates.

He felt Cartman fingers run up his back. He started drawing light circles on his neck now which sent shivers down his spine.

"Cartman," Kyle said quietly, not even trying to hide desperation.

He heard Cartman groan next to him. He looked over and saw that he seemed to be enjoying it as much as Kyle was.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Kyle opened his mouth to let out another moan, but before he could, he felt something shoved into his mouth.

Cartman's jacket?!

"Bite down on it," Cartman grabbed his hair and pulled him so that he could whisper in his ear.

Kyle obeyed immediately. This was so embarrassing, but it felt so fucking amazing.

"Now you can scream for me, Kahl, as loud as I want," Cartman was smirking wider than Kyle had ever seen him smirk before.

"F-fuck you f-fatass," Kyle managed out through the fabric.

Even though he was pretty sure Cartman hadn't understood him.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz

Kyle groaned loudly, biting down harder on the coat.

He paused briefly to see if any of his class mates were looking.

Surprisingly, no one was.

Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzzz

Kyle let out an even louder, high pitched moan, his voice cracking.

"That's it, Kyle," Cartman said smirking, "give into Me, Jew."

Cartman pushed the phone further down onto Kyle's bulge.

His erection was aching inside his jeans. Kyle swore they had never felt this tight before.

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Kyle moaned again, but he hadn't forgotten Cartman's words from before.

"Fuck off, fatass," he said again, spitting out some of the jacket.

Cartman heard him that time.

"Oh really, Kahl? Is this how you thank me? Well Kahl, now I'm mad and..."

Cartman leaned into his ear.

"You're not gonna like me when I'm mad."

Kyle sighed at the words.

Cartman grabbed and eraser off the table and hurled it at Kenny. It hit the the blonde boy in the back of his head. He turned around to stare at Cartman.

Cartman jerked his thumb up as a way to tell Kenny to double up on the messages.

Kenny looked Kyle in the eye. He smirked and shrugged as he grabbed his phone and started typing, never breaking eye contact with Kyle. Kyle didn't know exactly what expression was on Kenny's face, but he knew he liked it.

Kenny was probably the cutest boy in their whole class, according the girls at least. Kyle had sworn he was straight over and over again. But even he himself began to question it more and more as this progressed. A small part of him wanted to run right out the door and never look back, but an even larger part wanted Kenny to walk over to him and join in. He wanted him to lean in close and make him tremble with those same shivers that Cartman had. Most of all, he wanted him to relive him of the tightness in his pants.

Kenny seemed to be reading Kyle's thoughts. He continued to stare at him as he laid his phone down on the counter behind him. He tilted his head slightly.

Kyle didn't care how desperate he looked anymore. He just wanted release.

He moaned again as Cartman grabbed him by his hair and forced him to look him in the eye.

Gosh he looked soooo sexy like that.

"There is seriously something wrong with me," Kyle thought.

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Oh gosh... yes

Bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

He was so fucking close

Bzzzzzz bzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzzz bzzzzzzz

Bzzzzzzz bzzzz-

Kyle was jerked slightly as he felt a mix of relief and loss.

Cartman took his phone and was checking the time.

Kyle groaned and immediately reached to put it back where it had been.

Cartman held his phone away, but looked at Kyle's desperate face in sadistic amusement.

"You want it, Kaaaaahhhhl?" Cartman said teasingly.

"Mmmm hmmm," Kyle whined desperately.

Cartman eyes widened a bit more and his lips curled up, slightly.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Kyle groaned something into the jacket. It took Cartman a moment to figure out that he had said, "Fuck me".

Cartman let his hand graze over Kyle's bulge ever so slightly. Kyle felt it though and start humping against Cartman's hand.

"Nnnngh," Kyle moaned again. It felt good, but it wasn't the same.

He heard Kenny snicker from over by the counter, and Stan whisper

"...Dude..."

Kyle had stopped caring a long time ago, though. He just wanted the to be over. He wanted to cum. Now.

"Now Cartman...more," he groaned as he spit out more of the jacket.

Cartman growled and shoved it back in. It felt amazing.

"Don't talk to me like that, Jew!" Cartman snapped, "ask nicely."

"Please," Kyle said looking over at him. He had tears in his eyes by now.

Cartman immediately reached in and shoved his hands into Kyle's pants.

Kyle threw his head back and let out a long throaty moan.

Finally

Cartman looked at his phone one more time and groaned.

Three minutes left in class

Cartman's hand pumped quickly. Kyle bit into the jacket as hard as he could but that didn't stop the moans from escaping. He felt fucking amazing.

He knew he wouldn't be able to live this down. Ever. He knew every time he and Cartman would fight from now on, Fatass would bring up the one time that he made him jizz his pants in class. And Kyle wouldn't be able to say a damn thing about it. But right now, Cartman's hand was working him like no one's ever had. And he fucking needed it. He needed it bad.

"You're homework is due at the end of class on Tuesday," Garrison said, putting the top back on the dry erase marker.

Kyle was practically writhing under the fat boy's touch. He groaned and humped into his hand.

Cartman chuckled next to him. Obviously amused by his reaction.

He wanted to tell him to fuck off, but no words came out. He couldn't.

Fuck his hands are magic

Kyle blushed. He managed to embarrass himself, but still didn't care enough to stop this. No, he needed this to happen.

Cartman's fingers slid up and down Kyle's length with ease. He gave it a small squeeze before pumping it even faster. Kyle's eyes snapped shut and he bit into his lip until he could taste blood. Cartman stopped his actions for a moment and rubbed his thumb lightly around the head, slowly. Kyle's breath hitched.

In an attempt to stop a moan, Kyle opened his mouth wider, which caused the jacket that had been quieting his excitement, to fall into his lap.

Shit

Cartman snickered and bit into his own lip to hide his smirk.

Kyle felt his stomach tighten and his cock twitch in Cartman's hand.

He tried biting into his cheek and lip, he even shut his eyes as tight as he could, but that didn't stop the extremely loud moan that fell from Kyle's lips as he finally tumbled over the edge.

At that exact moment, the bell to change classes rang which helped mute some of Kyle's moan. Not enough though. When he finally opened his eyes he could feel everyone in the class looking at him. Apparently he had woken Clyde up, Tweak was twitching and holding onto Craig's shirt while Craig had a smirk on his usually expressionless face, Wendy and Bebe were gaping, Token was looking for the source of the noise, Butters looked really confused, Heidi was smiling at Kyle and chewing on a pencil, Kenny was snickering slightly, and Stan was clutching his stomach as if he were about to puke.

Garrison was the only one who seemed unfazed by the situation. Even though he clearly was looking at Cartman's hand down Kyle's pants. He simply walked to the door and opened it.

"Class dismissed," Garrison said smirking, "oh and by the way, the bathrooms on the floor are out of service. So anyone who needs to uh...clean up...will have to use the ones on the second floor."

The class erupted with giggles as the students began to gather their things and leave.

Kyle didn't think he could get any redder. He noticed where Cartman's hand still was and immediately snatched it off. He sighed and quickly zipped up his pants.

Cartman stood and watched him, with an amused smirk, as he quietly packed up his things. He made sure to make eye contact with absolutely no one.

He just wanted this to go away, but he knew it wouldn't. As soon as he left this classroom, he knew it would have gotten around the whole school that he let Eric fucking Cartman give him a handjob in the middle of class.

The minute Kyle had slung his back pack onto his shoulders, Cartman decided to speak.

"Ready to go, fire crotch?" he asked with a fake sweet smile.

"Fuck off," Kyle grumbled, still not wanting to make eye contact.

He, Cartman, Kenny, Stan, Butters, and Heidi were the only ones left in the room.

"W-well gee Eric, y-you weren't hurting Kyle, were you?" Butters asked shyly.

Kenny and Heidi started snickering. Stan still looked completely grossed out.

"No he wasn't hurting him, Buddy," Kenny said smirking and ruffling Butter's hair.

"Yeah...Kyle liked it," Heidi said with a smirk of her own as she pulled at the straps of her backpack, "he liked it a lot."

"I did not," Kyle grumbled.

He knew it was a huge lie, but he hated feeling so defenseless.

He saw Cartman smirking next to him.

"Awww don't be embarrassed Kahhhhlll," Heidi teased smiling as she said his name the way Eric usually did, "who knows...maybe you could...you know... join us some time."

Kyle eyes widened a little as he looked at her. He blushed at the thought of joining Heidi and Eric in bed.

Heidi was basically the girl version of Kenny...maybe that's why those two always hung out together.

"Awww no fair," Kenny whined, eyeing Heidi as she walked towards the door, "I wanna join to."

Heidi turned and bit her lip.

"Hmmm we'll see," she said wiggling her eyebrows at the blonde boy, "c'mon Stan, let's get you to a bathroom. Butters help me out, will you?"

Heidi and Butters took Stan, who looked like he would puke his guts out any second, out of the classroom.

Kenny followed behind, but not before turning to give Kyle an interesting look.

Then it was just Kyle and Cartman.

"Look Cartman-" Kyle began, trying to give off a threatening tone.

Before he could though, Cartman snatched him by his green hoodie and dipped his head into his neck. He kissed is way up to Kyle's ear before whisper...

"My house. After school. You'd better be there, Jew.

Kyle hated to admit it...but he knew he'd go.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! I'm really awkward when I write smut, *blushes* sorry about that! :D


End file.
